tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Who's Geoffrey?
Who's Geoffrey? is the first episode of the nineteenth season. Plot It is a very busy day on The Island of Sodor and Thomas is late delivering his goods train to Brendam Docks. When he arrives, Thomas causes trouble by carelessly bashing into some trucks which causes Cranky to drop a shipment of bouncy balls which bounce all over the dockyard. The trucks say someone pushed them and Salty and Porter declare that it wasn't them, which could only mean Thomas bumped into them. Instead of owning up to his mistake, Thomas blames the accident on an imaginary new engine called Geoffrey. Everyone wants to know about Geoffrey so Thomas, taking inspiration from things around him, describes Geoffrey as being a big steam engine who came over from the Mainland. After that, Thomas races away quickly before any more questions are asked. At the Sodor Steamworks, Annie and Clarabel are being repainted when Thomas arrives to collect them. Victor has heard all about Geoffrey and tells Thomas that if ever the new engine needs a fresh coat of paint, he is to come and see him at the Steamworks. Victor asks for Geoffrey's colour and Thomas tells him that Geoffrey is red. At Knapford Station, James and Gordon are discussing the elusive new engine. Gordon says that Geoffrey can't be very fast, but Percy corrects him by saying he was so fast that no-one at the docks could get a glimpse of him. Then, the Fat Controller wanders up and is confused by all the talk about Geoffrey and wants to know what the big, red steam engine is doing on his railway. Thomas arrives and tells The Fat Controller that Geoffrey is very shy and is currently hiding in Henry's Tunnel. The Fat Controller orders Thomas to take him there at once, but Thomas races away. The Fat Controller climbs aboard Percy and chases after Thomas. Due to a level crossing, Thomas arrives at Henry's Tunnel first and hides inside. Percy and the Fat Controller arrive shortly afterwards. The Fat Controller calls into the tunnel to ask Thomas if Geoffrey is there. Thomas says he is and the Fat Controller then asks to speak to Geoffrey. Thomas quickly disguises his voice and talks to Sir Topham Hatt as Geoffrey who promises to have no more accidents. The Fat Controller wanders away and Thomas thinks he has gotten away with it, until there is a whistle coming up behind him. The whistle belongs to Spencer who does not expect to see Thomas in the tunnel. Thomas starts quickly and manages to get out of the tunnel as Spencer brakes hard. Out in the open, the Fat Controller is concerned about Geoffrey. Spencer tells the Fat Controller that there was no-one else in the tunnel and Thomas is forced to own up. He admits inventing Geoffrey to take the blame for the accident he caused at Brendam Docks and he apologises. The Fat Controller tells Thomas that it is always best to own up to your mistakes and learn from them. Thomas puffs away and unfortunately collides with some more bouncy balls, but this time, he admits it was him. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * James * Percy * Spencer * Porter * Salty * Victor * Annie and Clarabel * Bertie * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * The Bird Watcher * The Dock Manager * Some Dock Workers * Henry (does not speak) * Edward (cameo) * Emily (cameo) * Lady Hatt (mentioned) A man on a bridge speaks. He is voiced by Kerry Shale in both narrations. Locations * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Knapford * Knapford Station Yard * Sodor Steamworks * Henry's Tunnel * McColl Farm * Vicarstown Bridge * Thomas' Branch Line Trivia * Nigel Pilkington joins the UK cast and takes over the role of Percy in the UK while Christopher Ragland takes over the role of Percy in the US. * This is the first episode to use the new theme and credits, however, on the DVD "Whale of a Tale and Other Sodor Adventures", the original version of the Engine Rollcall is used. Goofs * At Brendam Docks, in one scene the Troublesome Trucks appear to have been moved forward when Percy arrives but no engine is seen moving them. * Rob Rackstraw is credited in the UK dub, despite none of his UK characters appearing. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK/US * Whale of a Tale and Other Sodor Adventures Gallery File:Who'sGeoffrey?titlecard.png|Title card File:Who'sGeoffreySpanishtitlecard.png|Spanish Title card File:Who'sGeoffreyGreekTitleCard.png|Greek Title Card File:Who'sGeoffreyJapaneseTitleCard.png|Japanese Title Card File:Who'sGeoffreyRussianTitleCard.png|Russian Title Card File:Who'sGeoffreyPortugueseTitleCard.jpeg|Portuguese Title Card File:Who'sGeoffrey?DutchTitleCard.jpeg|Dutch Title Card File:Who'sGeoffrey?1.png File:Who'sGeoffrey?2.png File:Who'sGeoffrey?3.png File:Who'sGeoffrey?4.png File:Who'sGeoffrey?5.png File:Who'sGeoffrey?6.png File:Who'sGeoffrey?7.png File:Who'sGeoffrey?8.png File:Who'sGeoffrey?9.png File:Who'sGeoffrey?10.png File:Who'sGeoffrey?11.png File:Who'sGeoffrey?12.png File:Who'sGeoffrey?13.png File:Who'sGeoffrey?14.png File:Who'sGeoffrey?15.png File:Who'sGeoffrey?16.png File:Who'sGeoffrey?17.png File:Who'sGeoffrey?18.png File:Who'sGeoffrey?19.png File:Who'sGeoffrey?20.png File:Who'sGeoffrey?21.png File:Who'sGeoffrey?22.png File:Who'sGeoffrey?23.png File:Who'sGeoffrey?24.png File:Who'sGeoffrey?25.png File:Who'sGeoffrey?26.png File:Who'sGeoffrey?27.png File:Who'sGeoffrey?28.png File:Who'sGeoffrey?29.png File:Who'sGeoffrey?30.png File:Who'sGeoffrey?31.png File:Who'sGeoffrey?32.png File:Who'sGeoffrey?33.png File:Who'sGeoffrey?34.png File:Who'sGeoffrey?35.png File:Who'sGeoffrey?36.png File:Who'sGeoffrey?37.png File:Who'sGeoffrey?38.png File:Who'sGeoffrey?39.png File:Who'sGeoffrey?40.png File:Who'sGeoffrey41.png File:Who'sGeoffrey42.png File:Who'sGeoffrey43.png File:Who'sGeoffrey44.png File:Who'sGeoffrey45.png File:Who'sGeoffrey46.png File:Who'sGeoffrey47.png File:Who'sGeoffrey48.png File:Who'sGeoffrey49.png File:Who'sGeoffrey50.png File:Who'sGeoffrey51.png File:Who'sGeoffrey52.png File:Who'sGeoffrey53.png File:Who'sGeoffrey54.png File:Who'sGeoffrey55.png File:Who'sGeoffrey56.png File:Who'sGeoffrey57.png File:Who'sGeoffrey58.png File:Who'sGeoffrey59.png File:Who'sGeoffrey60.png File:Who'sGeoffrey61.png File:Who'sGeoffrey62.png File:Who'sGeoffrey63.png File:Who'sGeoffrey64.png File:Who'sGeoffrey65.png File:Who'sGeoffrey66.png File:Who'sGeoffrey67.png File:Who'sGeoffrey68.png File:Who'sGeoffrey69.png File:Who'sGeoffrey70.png File:Who'sGeoffrey71.png File:Who'sGeoffrey72.png File:Who'sGeoffrey73.png File:Who'sGeoffrey74.png File:Who'sGeoffrey75.png File:Who'sGeoffrey76.png File:Who'sGeoffrey77.png File:Who'sGeoffrey78.png File:Who'sGeoffrey79.png File:Who'sGeoffrey80.png File:Who'sGeoffrey81.png File:Who'sGeoffrey82.png File:Who'sGeoffrey83.png File:Who'sGeoffrey84.png File:Who'sGeoffrey85.png File:Who'sGeoffrey86.png File:Who'sGeoffrey87.png File:Who'sGeoffrey88.png File:Who'sGeoffrey89.png File:Who'sGeoffrey90.png File:Who'sGeoffrey91.png File:Who'sGeoffrey92.png File:Who'sGeoffrey93.png File:Who'sGeoffrey94.png File:Who'sGeoffrey95.png File:Who'sGeoffrey96.png File:Who'sGeoffrey97.png File:Who'sGeoffrey98.png File:Who'sGeoffrey99.png File:Who'sGeoffrey100.png File:Who'sGeoffrey101.png File:Who'sGeoffrey102.png File:Who'sGeoffrey103.png File:Who'sGeoffrey104.png File:Who'sGeoffrey105.png File:Who'sGeoffrey106.png File:Who'sGeoffrey107.png File:Who'sGeoffrey108.png File:Who'sGeoffrey109.png File:Who'sGeoffrey110.png File:Who'sGeoffrey112.png File:Who'sGeoffrey113.png File:Who'sGeoffrey114.png File:Who'sGeoffrey115.png File:Who'sGeoffrey116.png File:Who'sGeoffrey117.png File:Who'sGeoffrey118.png File:Who'sGeoffrey119.png File:Who'sGeoffrey120.png File:Who'sGeoffrey121.png File:Who'sGeoffrey122.png File:Who'sGeoffrey123.png File:Who'sGeoffrey124.png File:Who'sGeoffrey125.png File:Who'sGeoffrey126.png File:Who'sGeoffrey127.png File:Who'sGeoffrey128.png File:Who'sGeoffrey129.png File:Who'sGeoffrey130.png File:Who'sGeoffrey131.png File:Who'sGeoffrey132.png File:Who'sGeoffrey133.png File:Who'sGeoffrey134.png File:Who'sGeoffrey135.png File:Who'sGeoffrey137.png File:Who'sGeoffrey138.png File:Who'sGeoffrey139.png File:Who'sGeoffrey140.png File:Who'sGeoffrey142.png File:Who'sGeoffrey143.png File:Who'sGeoffrey144.png Episode File:Who's Geoffrey? - British Narration File:Who's Geoffrey - American Narration Category:Episodes Category:Season 19 episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video